


弥赛亚脑洞：白崎高野相关后续的梦境记录-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta





	弥赛亚脑洞：白崎高野相关后续的梦境记录-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：白崎高野相关后续的梦境记录-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7dc207c)

[ 2](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7dc207c)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：白崎高野相关后续的梦境记录](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7dc207c)

梦到了一个白崎和高野的半平行线设定的梦，而且后方我还第一视角了高野。

就是后来设定是高野并没有更换职业，但是也调去了其他任务里，类似于还是给公//安和政//府工作的。并且他知道白崎还活着【经历了深红】，也能想到白崎做着非常危险的工作，并且此时此刻也坚信白崎努力活在黑暗的地方。

毕竟高野也是精英啊，也培训过新人啊。然后这次因为其他国内的情况，反正公安又要培育新的一个机关，不过是明面上的机关。但这是一个全新的系统，近来的人在这个系统前也都算是半个新人，然后第一批培训课堂的教官就是高野。

对，他是教官。而且他在被人面前还是很认真负责，沉稳严谨，就和在紫微开头对待新人和部下时的那种态度，和电影中在公安内部行动时的那种状态【我才不说我脑子里还蹦出来了秋人在青驱里演的雪男的形象…】

但是其实这个新机关建立培训也是有一个目的的，就是说公//安内部有叛徒，并且作为间谍潜入的事情已经被察觉到。反正梦里没有具体说，但是能看出来这件事非常的严重，就是并不是一个两个安插，而是这次的敌人煽动力很大，可以说能让公安内部的一部分人都叛变，如果爆发，可能日本公//安就会被直接瓦解掉。

于是公安决定利用这个来一计，知道可能会有叛徒借机进入机关，把内部新情报给弄出来。所以公安也打算利用这个，表面上是培训，实则也是一次寻找出那些敌方的人，大概是就是两边相互套路。

高野是接到了这个任务，才担当了教官。

同时教堂那边也注意到有新的一股势力似乎加入了北方，并且最初他们注意到的疑似对象似乎也进入到了公安内部，且给隐藏在其中的叛徒们助力。但是目标人物还在调查中，所以他们让白崎以全新的身份潜入其中，就是和其他地方召集过来的精英们一起，作为这个新机关召集的新人接受培训，以此近距离观察和分析可疑人物。

所以说，白崎作为其中一个学生来到了这个机关培训的教室，并且高野是他们的上司。这样一个碰面…且他们都知道对方在这个任务里，只不过并不能多接触和彼此相认。

【虽然是全新的身份，可是梦里白崎名字还是白崎呢，这点就无视别吐槽了】

白崎的知识能力一部分培训内容还是很清楚的，但是还是需要装作很多不知道的样子，和其他培训的人并肩。并且他也行动很低调，基本上看起来还挺普通的。

于是他们俩并没有靠近对方，在课堂上第一次从作为到讲台这个距离间，他们俩只是相互对上了视线，彼此确认了一个眼神。

因为这次白崎知道无法避开，所以还是好好的和高野面对面了【不面对面都难，毕竟是坐在教室里】。

高野丝毫没有任何动摇的表现，毕竟作为公安精英怎么说也是心理素质很强，能力和行动上都是可信的，因此他表现得波澜不惊，一副对待每个人都是第一次见的态度作为教官进行了发言。

总之没有任何人发现他们俩相互碰到的眼神，这种的感情也只有彼此知道。高野至少心里松下一口气，知道对方还好好地活着。即使再怎么开心，他都好好地执行自己的工作。而白崎也注意到高野对于自己的关切，并且高野早已认可了他现在的身份，且默认了在全力协助他，所以他也认真的继续扮演自己的角色。

他们虽然都是一个目的，但是他们的任务目标也是不同的。因为白崎和其他樱们关注的是新势力会出现的人，而高野和其他潜入的同事则是寻找公安内部的叛徒。可是高野和白崎在没有沟通下，两个人还是决定在有可能的情况下协助对方，毕竟这个教室里的第一批培训生管理中，双方派出的人只有他们俩。

这种组合不知道是上面的人有意还是无意安排的，可是至少他们燃起了另一种自信吧。

然后梦的后方有日常，就是平日上课和训练的日常片段在梦里。

高野和白崎几乎没有私下交流，完全就是扮演者师生关系，有自己的接触圈和层面。除了必要的交谈可能是发了信号【这个梦里没有解释】，他们虽然很在意曾经的搭档，但是几乎没有过多的眼神接触，高野会避开白崎的实现，因为他需要对待每个学生都是平等的。

当然如果学生们犯错，高野会教育全班。如果学生之间闹了矛盾，白崎也被牵扯其中，他也会不留情的连带着白崎一起训话。培训时的提问，也会很自然的叫白崎回答。

这种相处模式好萌啊！！！！我喜欢！！！

虽然到这里就醒了…我还是很想知道后方如果发现了线索，出现了意外，他们俩如何阻止这个群体中敌方的行动…

[高野优太](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%AB%98%E9%87%8E%E4%BC%98%E5%A4%AA)[白崎护](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B4%8E%E6%8A%A4)[护高](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%A4%E9%AB%98)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)

评论

热度(2)

    1. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7c13de3)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7edf464)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
